


x_reeses_pieces_x

by thevault



Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Condoms, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevault/pseuds/thevault
Summary: Jack is by no means a saint, he's donemuchworse things on campus than jerk off with that little bit of extra time before his night class started.  But that's nothing compared to what unravels when he finds a student's OnlyFans.---I am so miserably late but here's part 2 to AU-gust!!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	x_reeses_pieces_x

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy sorry this is so late I suck, just be forewarned that this challenge is not going to be completed anywhere close to the end of August lmao. I plan on completing all the prompts just, y'know, whenever that is.
> 
> anyway!! they were not originally supposed to fuck but I'm a horny mess so they ended up fuckin'. also, in any au of mine Jack is always Jack Lawrence and he has a brother Tim ok!!
> 
> FULL DISCLOSURE I know nothing about onlyfans or how it works lol

“Hey, Mr. Lawrence!”

Jack hardly registered the fact that someone was speaking to him, not even bothering to look up from his phone as he carelessly waved a hand in the student’s general direction, barely offering a grunt in response. Jack was available to talk to his students during class time and either fifteen minutes before or after class, no more, no less. He made that very clear during syllabus week.

So Jack continued on his way, didn’t bother to look up and see _who_ was talking to him, much less _why_. He was on his way to the night class he taught, _Principles of Management_ , and it was a rare occasion if anyone showed up early to nag him with questions before this class, which meant Jack _usually_ had a nice, relaxing fifteen minutes to himself before he had to teach some of the most boring shit he’s ever had to teach for the better part of three hours.

The night class wasn’t _all bad_ , though. In all honesty, it was probably his favorite class, mostly because all but three of his students were over the age of twenty-five and already worked for a living. They were always the easiest to deal with, just kept their heads down, got decent grades, and never had the time to show up early or stay late because of work or exhaustion. Night lectures always went the smoothest, too. Almost no stupid questions, a refreshing lack of idiotic comments that contributed nothing to the discussion.

Sure, it threw a wrench in Jack’s sleep schedule every week, but he needed the extra money and he was _not_ about to get some minimum-wage part-time job. He was _not_ one of those teachers.

Nudging the push bar with his elbow, Jack strode into the welcoming silence of an empty classroom, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. If he was lucky, he’d be able to catch up on some _Grey’s Anatomy_ without any interruptions.

With a heavy thunk, Jack tossed his overstuffed messenger bag onto the desk and slid into the rolling desk chair that was waiting for him, shiny dress shoes propped up on the edge of the worn down maple. He loosened his tie just a hair for a little more comfort and went to search for a streaming app, too lazy to find it in the mess of unorganized folders on his home page, just as a notification rolled down from the top of his screen.

**ONLYFANS 8 min ago**  
_x_reeses_pieces_x started a live video!_

Jack quirked a curious brow as he contemplated his options, glanced around the room to make sure there were no cameras even though he knew those were only in the halls. He knew the video would be there later, could watch the recorded version to beat one off to help fall asleep tonight. Could, _should_ take the safe route and just watch _Grey’s_ like he’d planned.

But the notification was so _tempting_ as it slipped away, piquing Jack’s interest. It wasn’t like it’d be the first time he’d watched porn in class, and certainly not the _worst_ thing he’d done in class; thought back on the porn he had streaming through the projector in one of the art classrooms while he fucked the art teacher up against the projection screen.

Jack smiled fondly at the memory.

Making his decision, Jack stood up from the chair in the same motion that he pulled his notification screen down and marched over to lock the door, double checking to make sure he wasn’t connected to the school’s Wi-Fi before he selected the notification. Jack wasn’t even back to his seat before he was met with the long, pale silhouette of one of his favorite subscriptions on his knees in a dark room, only the light from what appeared to be a distant lamp illuminating the scene.

He was already naked, cock hard, chest flushed where Jack could see before the video was cropped to hide his face. He had a small bullet vibrator strapped to the underside of the head of his cock, making it twitch and pulse at the sensations, precum already spilling from the slit. Jack groaned at the sight, fell back into the desk chair, and spread his legs wide.

No sound seemed to be filtering through so Jack tapped one of the volume buttons on the side of his phone, moans suddenly filtering through the classroom much too loud. Jack rushed to turn it down, fingers frantic as he struggled with which button to press. Once at a more comfortable volume, Jack focused on the content, his free hand reaching down to adjust his slowly hardening cock so it would get stuck up towards his belt in his black slacks instead of bent awkwardly down by his thigh.

Jack gave himself a few starting strokes through his pants just to get the blood pumping, heat already rising to his collar as he watched the pretty boy in his screen twitch and moan, hips thrusting into the too-much-not-enough sensation of the vibe. In the back of his mind, Jack vaguely recalls voting on a poll for something like this: _Vibe Surprise_ or _Pocket Pussy_. Jack’s pretty sure this was what he’d voted for.

Sweet whines and whimpers sent Jack’s cock stirring, twitching in his stiff slacks as he loosened his tie just a bit more. Jack supposed he should have felt bad spending _twenty goddamn dollars a month_ on a twink that was probably closer in age to his students than to himself, but whatever, Jack clearly had some moral ambiguity in him to begin with.

At the bottom of the screen the chat was going wild as it always did, creepy older men showering the boy with compliments, _begging_ to see the pretty face that matched the pretty body. And sure, arguably, Jack could be considered one of those creepy older men, but at least he wasn’t _vocal_ about what he thought of the pretty young thing in front of him.

It wasn’t that Jack didn’t want to see his face because _oh boy_ did he ever, wanted to see just what he looked like lost in the throes of pleasure, wanted to see if his ‘o’ face lived up to the hype in Jack’s mind. It was just that, well, Jack didn’t blame the kid. Creeps were all over the place, could hunt him down and find him once his face was out there for all to see. Not to mention he ran the risk of running into somebody he knew…

With just barely thirteen minutes to spare, Jack shook his head of any wandering thoughts and focused on the precum dripping in a long, clear strand from the cock on screen, groaning as he ground the palm of his hand into the head of his own constricted dick. It was hot watching him squirm, almost agonized by how little he was getting from the toy but also trembling from the near-overstimulation. His moans were getting higher in pitch, hands reached back behind himself to grip his ankles as he thrusted up into nothing.

Quick fingers worked open the belt buckle at Jack’s waist, even quicker as they unfastened the button and fly before he was pulling his cock through the flap in his boxer briefs, standing proud in the open air. Hand around the head of his cock, Jack worked the tip with a frenzied pace, already gasping as heat flooded him.

The friction was just this side of too dry, but nothing a bit of spit in his palm couldn’t fix, slicking the way just enough for Jack’s head to tip back against the chair. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched the boy on screen convulse with what appeared to be _almost_ an orgasm before it subsided and left him high and dry..

Judging by the buzzing pattern filtering through the speakers, the vibe was set to a crescendo, slowly working itself up at the highest setting, holding there just long enough for the boy to raise his hips up, _up_ , before it dissolved into its decrescendo and snatched the orgasm right from under his nose. Jack hummed a long moan as he teased himself a bit in the same manner, stroking faster as he watched slim hips arch, working himself up only to come to a grinding halt as the vibe died down.

Suddenly remembering the time, Jack checked his watch; just nine minutes to go. He kind of regretted this, nervous under the time crunch but determined to not have an erection at the start of class. Jack started up a steady rhythm of his hand again and focused on that rising tension in his belly, coiling up and ready to burst. He was disappointed to hear the vibe turn off on screen but didn’t falter in his pace, fantasizing about getting that pretty twink under him, bending him over the very desk he sat at now so Jack could give it to him _good_.

On screen, the twink was shuffling around, grabbing for something off screen somewhere around where his camera was positioned. Then, something hit his phone or whatever it was propped up against, knocking it flat on whatever surface it had been resting on, pointed straight up—

Jack dropped his phone right on his dick, cursed at the shock of pain and then at the way it tumbled down his leg and onto the floor, screen face-down. He cringed at the impact and ignored the way his cock distinctively _pulsed_ in his hand because he’d just seen one of his _students_ at the heart of his desires.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Jack openly acknowledged to the room before he bent down to pick up his phone, and, yup, Jack knew exactly who this kid was, reflexively glanced up to the seat towards the middle of the room where he usually sat.

Rhys Strongfork, one of the only _real_ young ones in his night class, eighteen or nineteen, if Jack had to guess.

Letting out a long, exasperated breath, Jack watched as Rhys scrambled to pick up his phone, flush painting his cheeks at being caught. He definitely should have been cancelling his subscription by now, or at the very least should have closed the video, maybe took his _dick outta his fucking hand_. But again, moral ambiguity, hot twink, huge boner.

“So, uh, looks like you guys got what you wanted,” Rhys muttered, embarrassed, teetering off into a nervous chuckle. A sudden look of shock crossed Rhys’ features as he glanced up into the corner of his screen, and on some weird reflex Jack did the same, choking as he realized the time.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late for class!” Rhys exclaimed before he terminated the video without a real sign off, an odd mixture of guilt and arousal shooting up Jack’s spine knowing that it was _his_ class Rhys was going to be late for.

Jack still had five minutes before class started but, deciding not to risk it, stood up to hastily tuck his erection back into his slacks, struggling to get himself decent in his haste. He jumped at the sound of a student trying to get into the room, slamming against the push bar only to be met with a solid surface. He could hear some mumbling outside and tried his best to adjust his cock so it wasn’t so damn obvious, rushing over to unlock the door.

“Damn thing, don’t know why the hell it locked itself,” Jack lied as two students entered the classroom. He busied himself with propping the door open and fixing his tie, still hanging slightly askew around his neck. 

His students filtered into the classroom with each passing minute, the uncomfortable bulge in his pants steadily going down in tandem. Jack wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to handle seeing Rhys in class today, got hot under the collar just thinking about it, but instead focused on pulling his things out of his messy messenger bag.

Jack wasn’t surprised in the least when Rhys didn’t make it to class on time, his mind wandering to what was no doubt a hasty clean up, made Jack wonder if Rhys finished rubbing one out quick before he went dashing out of his dorm room.

Facing the chalkboard, Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt his cock throb at the notion, desperately trying to come back to life. He snatched a piece of chalk from the tray with one hand and shoved the other in his pocket as a means of discreetly adjusting himself, cursing under his breath as the first piece of chalk he picked up snapped in half from the force with which he wrote. He let the broken piece tumble to the floor and continued where he’d left off, outlining the lesson for the day.

There was a soft rumble to the classroom as his students mingled, and even though class had _technically_ started Jack took his sweet time finishing up what he had on the board. Once the task at hand was completed, Jack dropped the chalk back into the metal tray and swiped his hands together to dust them off, turning back towards his class. He gave one loud clap to get everyone’s attention before he steamrolled right into the lesson, as he always did, just to watch his students scramble to grab their supplies from their backpacks.

It was about fifteen minutes into the start of class when Rhys came barreling in like a bull in a china shop, backpack hanging open and falling off his shoulder, hair mussed, cheeks red and boy wasn’t _that_ curious. Jack wondered if it was from the clear effort he’d put into running here, or from the embarrassment of why he was late.

Jack had stopped his lecture to allow Rhys to feel the silence of the room at his entry, as he did with every late student, eyes trained on him with a deadly intent; Jack wasn’t afraid to admit he was one of those teachers on _Rate My Professor_ with a solid 2.3 in quality, 4 in difficulty, and one of those big red _hot_ peppers next to his name. Yeah, he’d looked himself up a few times.

“Rhys!” Jack called, voice booming as everyone turned their heads with breakneck force to look at the culprit. Rhys’ own head snapped up from where he’d been sitting down at his desk, cheeks flushing an even darker shade of red as he sat ramrod-straight under Jack’s scrutinizing gaze.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Mr. Lawrence, I lost track of time…” Rhys muttered as he blindly reached around in his bag for his textbook, too afraid to break eye contact with the imposing force at the front of the classroom.

And _hoo_ boy, wasn’t that the truth? Jack fought the grin threatening to split his face in half, keeping a stern look on his face as he said, “meet me after class,” without any idea as to _why_. To reprimand him, he supposed, even though the poor boy had never been more than a minute or two late before.

Rhys’ Adam’s apple bobbed distinctly as he swallowed and nodded at Jack’s command, gently placing his textbook down on the desk so as not to create any more disturbances. Jack could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he continued where he’d left off, the anticipation of _something_ crawling under his skin.

\---

The noisy clatter of students packing their bags up filled the room as Jack finished announcing the homework assignment, each student making a pit-stop at his desk for their graded quizzes from earlier in the week. When Rhys reached his desk he lingered at the far corner, out of the way of anyone else grabbing their mediocre grades. He was nervously fidgeting with the corner of his quiz paper, folding it back and forth repeatedly.

Jack followed the last student to the door so he could shut it, just in case any nosy classmates stuck around trying to listen in on their conversation. With some hesitance, Jack’s fingers toyed with the lock on the door, silently engaging it into place with a jump in his pulse.

When Jack turned around Rhys was standing at the front of his desk, pretending to study his quiz as if it was hard to find the big red ‘B+’ right on top. Sensing his nearing presence, Rhys sheepishly lifted his head to clance up at his teacher looking like he was guilty for some horrific crime. Perhaps that was due to the weight of his true reason for being late, and Jack _itched_ with the urge to call him out, just to watch him squirm.

On a whim, Jack decided his approach as he crossed his arms and sat down on the edge of the desk just beside where Rhys was standing, feet still firmly planted on the ground. Rhys turned more towards him now, pretty face still flushed pink.

“Everything alright, kiddo?” Jack asked with a gentility that surprised himself, his charismatic nature kicking in, though Jack only tended to be so charismatic when he needed something…

“Yes! Yes, um, everything’s fine. I was just running a little behind, is all,” Rhys teetered off on a nervous chuckle, innocent, amber eyes peering up at Jack in some last-ditch effort to pry some sympathy from him. “I’m not in trouble, am I, Mr. Lawrence?”

And it was actually a pretty good attempt, if Jack was being honest. Rhys was a cutie, not afraid to do what he had to in order to get ahead, a bit of a spitfire when it came to open discussions during class. The look fit him well, and Jack felt an animalistic tug in his gut to ruin this sweet thing.

“No, no, of _course_ not,” Jack hummed charmingly, uncrossing his arms to brace on hand on the desk just past where Rhys was standing, close enough that it was almost like Jack had his arm around the student, _just_ this side of almost inappropriate.

Rhys fidgeted nervously at the advance though he clearly tried to pay it no mind, a heavy sigh of relief escaping his lips. “Oh, thank _god_. I promise it won’t happen again, Mr. Lawrence, this isn’t like me.” Rhys was smiling now, a soft thing that made Jack _want_.

This was dangerous. He was going to lose his fucking job.

Jack inched a little closer, liked the way Rhys didn’t take a step back.

“I know, sweetheart, that’s why I was so _concerned_. You’re one of my best students, I would hate to see you fall into bad habits…” Maybe he was laying it on a little thick, but it sent a thrill through him watching Rhys flush all over again, trembling fingers toying with the corner of his exam again.

“I won’t, I promise!” Rhys’ voice was a squeak higher than normal, flush bleeding down into the white collar of his rosy-pink t-shirt. Jack offered him a sly grin, blood rushing in his ears. Rhys still hadn’t made any attempts to distance himself, _good_.

“Say, why were you late anyway? If you’ve got a good excuse I could excuse it for you.” Jack cocked an eyebrow, laying the offer out as if he didn’t know exactly why.

The way Rhys squirmed and cast his gaze down to the floor got Jack hot under the collar again, tie suddenly too tight. The embarrassment was written all over his face, nerves keeping him struggling for words. It was probably a little messed up that Jack was getting off on this, but didn’t every teacher like to watch their students suffer?

“Sorry, no good excuse,” Rhys chuckled nervously as he reached up to scratch at the nape of his neck, “just wasn’t paying attention to the time.” Rhys shrugged as he looked back up at Jack and offered a shy smile.

Surely Rhys could tell he wasn’t buying it.

“Mmkay…,” Jack trailed off curiously, thumb poking at Rhys’ hip where his hand still lay flat on his desk, “well that’s a crock of shit.”

Such a bold statement had Rhys’ eyes widening in surprise for a moment, and again his face resembled a ripe cherry tomato. For a moment, uncertainty clouded those big eyes, like Rhys allowed himself to dip into the wrong side of reality where irrational fears came to life.

Like the irrational fear that his professor was somehow subscribed to his OnlyFans account.

“Come on, Rhysie,” Jack goaded, so tantalizing, “you can tell me the truth.” Jack could only imagine what the poor boy was going through, swore he could almost hear his pulse from here. Jack licked his lips and watched the way Rhys’ eyes followed _closely_ ; so maybe he hadn’t found the time to rub one off…

“Um… Mr. Lawrence…?” Rhys murmured softly, and Jack could have _sworn_ he leaned a little closer.

“What’s up, pumpkin?”

If Jack was being honest here, he didn’t expect it to be _this_ easy. It almost felt like he was living in a porno, _Hot DILF bangs twink teen student!_ , with the way Rhys fell into him, lips crashing together sloppily in Jack’s hasty surprise. He was proud to say he recovered quickly, bringing himself back to full height from where he’d been slumping against the desk so he could take charge of the kiss.

Jack was about 99% sure that this had to be one of Rhys’, like, top ten fantasies or something. He was already moaning into Jack’s mouth, pressing flush up against him like they had magnets in their dicks. Jack wasn’t complaining, not in the least, he loved a good college slut.

Rhys was already working Jack’s belt open and zipping down his fly, the cool tips of his fingers sending a jolt through Jack when they wrapped around his soft cock. Easy was not the word for this kid, more like _eager_.

Jack broke from their kiss with a wet sound, eyebrows up in his hairline because, well, he hadn’t exactly been expecting a handjob so soon, but Rhys was already stroking his cock in fast jerks, lips finding their way to Jack’s pulse. The groan that ripped through him was louder than he’d expected, blood running hot with how goddamn _turned on_ Rhys got him.

“Damn, kitten, you work fast,” Jack mumbled half under his breath as he rocked his hips into Rhys’ dry fist, dick chubbing up in no time between the agonizing lack of orgasm earlier and the tenacious vixen biting down on his collarbone. Why did Jack feel like the dumbstruck college student all of a sudden?

“Well we’ve don’t got all night, the janitors will be in soon,” Rhys purred as if it was a no-brainer, and it really should have been but Jack’s mind was focused on other things at the moment.

With a crudeness that Jack could appreciate, Rhys let go of his dick and spit into his hand only to take firm hold again. This time Rhys pulled Jack out into the open air, pants and boxers shimmied down his hips a few inches. Jack couldn’t help but groan, cock throbbing threateningly in Rhys’ grip.

“Do you have a condom?” Rhys whispered hotly in Jack’s ear, warm breath sending chills down Jack’s spine. By some grace of god Jack _did_ , hands hastily fumbling to his back pocket in search of his wallet; he’d never been so happy about a failed conquest Moxxi’s.

Jack flipped his wallet open with a flick of his wrist once he retrieved it from his pocket, fishing out the little packet before it was snatched right from his fingertips. With the sudden realization that he hadn’t even touched this wild child, Jack discarded his wallet onto the desk in favor of two warm handfuls of one of the most perfect asses Jack’s ever laid eyes on. Occupying his mouth, Jack began to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses along the column of Rhys’ throat while he busied himself with tearing the condom wrapper open with his teeth. Jack could tell there was a bit of struggle on Rhys’ part, teeth slipping a few times before he finally tore open the packet successfully with a satisfied grunt.

Just as Rhys pressed the slippery latex to the tip of his cock Jack brushed his fingertips against Rhys’ hole, albeit through far too much clothing. Rhys pressed back into the touch with a stuttering breath and began to roll the condom down, Jack’s hands kneading and pulling at the little bubble butt in his hands.

 _”Come on,”_ Rhys whined just as he got the condom fully seated on Jack’s cock, hand pulling up in a firm grasp before twisting sharply at the head. Jack sucked in just as sharp of a breath, his own hands coming around to Rhys’ front to get his jeans unfastened. He pushed down both his jeans and briefs until they fell the rest of the way on their own, a lewd heap pooling around Rhys’ ankles.

Jack’s large hand smacked against Rhys’ back as he brought it smack-dab in the middle of his shoulder blades, using the leverage to spin Rhys towards the desk and shove him down onto it with perhaps _too_ much force judging by the way Rhys’ hands slapped down onto the weathered wood to catch himself. Rhys attempted to glare at Jack over his shoulder, but the hard edges smoothed out into curious pleasure as Jack started to thrust a spit-slick finger into Rhys’ warmth.

Rhys let his head thunk down on the desk and Jack could only grin, cock twitching heavy between his legs at how tight he felt with just one finger. With his free hand, Jack pushed Rhys’ shirt up until it was bunched around his shoulders, exposing that milky skin he’d seen dozens of times before and just didn’t know it.

“Mr. Lawrence…,” Rhys breathed like a plea, and god _damn_ did Jack always get a kick out of hearing it said like that. Jack grunted in response and canted his hips forward to press his hardness into the soft flesh of Rhys’ ass, grinding against him to alleviate a bit of the uncontrollable desire burning inside him. Rhys pressed back against him invitingly, eyes smouldering as they slowly blinked open to meet Jack’s gaze.

“Damn, kiddo, you practice that in the mirror or somethin’?” Jack muttered with another stuttering grind against Rhys’ ass, middle finger still thrusting and twisting inside of him like second nature. Rhys flushed at the comment, bright and pink like a soft peach.

Rhys clenched right around Jack’s finger, a silent order, but Jack only grinned down at him like the cat that got the canary. Working his thrusts up to a faster pace, Jack leaned down to kiss Rhys’ back sweetly while he squirmed on his finger, lips parted in little gasps of breath.

“You want somethin’, princess?” Jack cooed, forearm tense and aching from the speed of his thrusts. Jack could see that it wasn’t enough for this insatiable boy, amber eyes squeezed shut as Jack continued to leave him with that aching feeling.

“A-Another,” Rhys whispered, lips half pressed into the back of his hand, tips of his ears red hot where Jack brushed his nose along the cartilage.

For a moment, Jack retracted his finger completely and stood up straight, hands grasping at each of Rhys’ cheeks to pull them apart so he could spit on his student’s quivering hole, watched as it twitched at the sudden moisture. And then Rhys moaned like a goddamn _whore_ , legs spreading a little farther as he pushed up onto his tiptoes to angle his ass a bit higher.

A man after his own heart.

Jack gave a swat to Rhys’ ass for good measure, licking his lips predatorily as Rhys yelped and moaned at the sensation. Two fingers returned at Rhys’ hole this time, smearing Jack’s saliva around the tight ring before thrusting inside with more force. Rhys hissed and clenched up reflexively, nearly making Jack’s fingers go numb in the process.

“You gotta relax for me, sweetheart,” Jack murmured, petting a hand over Rhys’ tailbone to soothe the tension. To his credit, Rhys took a few deep breaths and within seconds he was lax again, soft and pliant under Jack’s hands. He wondered what Rhys was thinking. If he had to guess, something along the lines of, _’wow, Mr. Lawrence is great with his hands!_ The self-induced ego trip had Jack grinding against Rhys’ ass indulgently.

After a few even-paced thrusts Jack was starting to twist and curl his fingers, searching for that button that would help move things along. Rhys’ hips were tantalizing as they wiggled about, seemingly trying to assist Jack with the proper angle until he finally just reached behind himself, grabbing a hold of Jack’s wrist to maneuver him like some living dildo.

The precision of Rhys’ movements had Jack thinking back on all the videos he’d seen, Rhys tilting his hips just right to get him oozing or cocking his wrist at just the right angle while he pounded a dildo into himself. Jack gave another helpless grind against Rhys’ ass as he pressed into the spot Rhys had settled on, the lithe body beneath him giving a pleasured jolt.

“ _Ooh!_ Right there!” Rhys was still holding onto his wrist with a bone crushing grip, eyebrows raised high and knit tight as his lips fell into a bawdy ‘o’ around moans of pleasure with every press and grind of Jack’s fingers.

“Gotta give me a little room here, Rhysie,” Jack chided as he tried to wiggle his wrist free from Rhys’ grasp, thin fingers falling loose almost immediately. Now free, Jack started to thrust into Rhys’ prostate as consistently as he could manage, which was pretty damn consistent if Rhys’ fluctuating moans were anything to go by.

With a sudden wickedness sparking in his gut, Jack leaned down close to Rhys’ ear so he could bite the lobe, cock almost painfully hard where it was pressed between them. Rhys’ slutty moans were a constant reminder of the live video from earlier, long cock twitching as the vibrator strapped to the head teetered him on the edge of orgasm.

“So you didn’t get to come earlier, huh?” Jack teased in Rhys’ ear, and he could feel the shudder that rippled through Rhys at his words all the way down to where he clenched tight around Jack’s fingers. Jack stopped thrusting his fingers to instead press _hard_ into Rhys’ prostate, rubbing deliberate circles that had Rhys’ knees quaking. “Me either.”

 _”Ohh, mmf,”_ Rhys moaned heartily, whimpering every time one of Jack’s circles strayed too far from where he wanted it most. “S-so you d-do watch, _nnh._ ”

Perhaps lost in the pleasure of it all, mind too foggy with the idea that his teacher had been watching him do all those dirty things to himself, but Rhys didn’t even seem to notice as Jack pressed in a third finger. He just opened easily for him, stretching so beautifully around Jack’s fingers that he thought he might drool.

Not bothering to give Rhys a committal answer, Jack resumed thrusting his fingers into Rhys by his knuckles. Rhys sounded like he might have been muttering something through alternating pitched moans, though it didn’t sound like much more than a nonsensical mess of pleasure.

Jack didn’t wait long enough for Rhys to start begging, far too desperate himself at this point. He felt like his balls were fucking _aching_ , full and heavy between his legs with the need to release. A few more quick thrusts and Jack was removing his fingers, all the blood rushing to his dick making his head spin when Rhys gasped a soft, _”yes,”_ in aching anticipation for the best dick of his life.

Since Jack had nearly rubbed all the lube off the condom against Rhys’ ass cheek he decided to improvise, spitting on Rhys’ hole once more before doing so again into the palm of his hand, coating the blue latex hugging his veiny cock. He braced a hand on Rhys’ hip and used the other to grab the thick base of his cock as he nudged the tip in, gave a firm stroke up so he could press his thumb just below the head to help it slip in.

Mouth already hanging open at how tight, tight, _tight_ Rhys was, Jack moaned deep and husky, hips stuttering as he fucked Rhys with the head of his dick. Rhys was whimpering below him, though he couldn’t tell if it was out of pain or pleasure, at least until Rhys started to snap his hips to Jack’s rhythm. It was fast and dirty, already working Jack up _way_ too fast, the sensitive head already leaking precum into the rubber tip.

Jack could already feel his undershirt sticking to his sweaty skin, surely growing damp spots that would not be appropriate to walk through his place of work when this was all said and done. Letting go of his cock, Jack snapped his hips forward to bury himself to the hilt, head tipping back and mouth hanging wide open on a silent moan as that tight heat swallowed him whole. Rhys’ squeal of pained surprise sounded distant thanks to the blood rushing in Jack’s ears, toes curling in his worn out sneakers as he revelled in what was probably the tightest hole he’d fucked in _ages_.

Once Jack came down from that wonderful feeling coursing through his veins, he grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it up to his lips, bringing his dress shirt with it. He bit down on the hem of the simple white tee to keep his clothes up and out of the way, the air conditioning raising goosebumps to his skin as it cooled the sweat clinging to him. Now with both hands on Rhys’ hips, Jack pulled a few inches out before snapping right back in, Rhys’ voice breaking on a moan.

A couple more thrusts like that and Rhys was rocking back for more, or at least trying to in Jack’s grasp. Jack had no qualms about obliging, grunting with the effort as he made his thrusts deeper, _harder_ , pulling out until barely more than the head of his dick stay buried inside before plunging right back in with enough force to make their skin slap.

Rhys was a mess below him, head raised up from the desk and head tipped back as he cried out to the room, voice echoing along the high ceilings. Jack was quick to put an end to that, slapping his right hand over Rhys’ mouth and planting the other firmly on the desk to keep his balance. Rhys continued to moan into his hand, the vibrations tickling the seams of Jack’s fingers and the moisture slicking his palm.

Jack chewed more of the fabric of his shirt into his mouth as he fucked Rhys faster, teeth clenched tight around the thin cotton. He had to take a step or two forward as the desk scooted noisily across the floor, the loud banging sound no less subtle than Rhys’ wanton moaning. Thankfully college hallways are mostly abandoned at 9pm.

The scooting must have knocked Rhys - or Jack - at just the right angle, however, because Rhys tightened up like a _vice_ and screamed so loud into Jack’s hand he felt it tingle all the way up to his elbow. With his own orgasm nearing it was tough for Jack to get any consistency, his jabs to Rhys’ prostate erratic but precise. He could feel Rhys fluttering around him with every stab of pleasure, blunt fingernails scrabbling at the desk below him, tearing up papers Jack hadn’t yet packed away and scattering them about.

Jack was grunting and groaning with every thrust now, eyes trained on where Rhys swallowed him eagerly. He was too caught up in the sights and sounds and feelings surrounding him to notice the hand that grabbed onto his wrist, didn’t even notice as it tugged, trying to remove Jack’s hand from Rhys’ mouth. It wasn’t until Rhys slipped his tongue past his lips and licked along the seams of Jack’s fingers, hot and dirty, that Jack’s attention snapped away from Rhys’ tight ass, hips faltering and slowing in confusion.

This time, Jack let Rhys pull his hand away, though he only pulled it down a few inches to wrap around his throat. Jack groaned and felt his dick kick where he was still shallowly thrusting into Rhys, and he had a feeling Rhys felt it too with the way his breath hitched erotically. For now, Jack only applied a light pressure as he built up his rhythm again, using the leverage to press pinky and thumb against Rhys’ collarbones to rock him back into each thrust.

A quick hand reached down between Rhys’ legs and right away he clenched tighter, the pleasure on his cock wringing his body taut around Jack’s dick. Jack grunted like an animal, fingers tightening around Rhys’ throat just a hair as he felt white hot arousal pulse through him. He was close, getting closer by the second, balls drawing up tight to his body.

The hand that Rhys wasn’t using to jerk himself off at a rapid pace zipped up to wrap around Jack’s hand encircling his throat, adding pressure, _squeeze tighter_. Jack heaved out an aroused grunt at the suggestion and did just that, took the liberty of squeezing just shy of full-blown strangulation.

Rhys made a sound that was something reminiscent of a moan, though too choked off from Jack’s hand to sound like much more than a stuttering gasp for breath. That was hardly what Jack noticed, though, when Rhys was undoubtedly coming in his fist, body tensed up and _tight, holy fucking shit so tight_. Jack did his best to fuck Rhys through it, though his hips were stuttering to an off-tempo beat as his own orgasm came hurtling forward.

Jack spilled into the condom with trembling groans, the pressure he was applying to Rhys’ neck varying drastically with each wave of mind-numbing pleasure. He nearly tipped forward as he tried to shove his dick as deep into Rhys as possible, scooting the desk forward just that little bit extra. Rhys was already spent and slumped against the desk, hands weakly peeling Jack’s fingers from around his throat.

Once his mind wasn’t so foggy Jack pulled his hand away and stood up straight, legs wobbly like jello from such a great orgasm. They both hissed as Jack slipped his dick free, Rhys looking even worse for wear than Jack as he pushed himself to stand before bending down to pull his briefs and jeans back up with trembling hands. Jack pulled the condom off and tied it off, before standing there awkwardly with it dangling from his fingers.

He couldn’t exactly throw out a _used condom on school property_ , but what the hell else was he supposed to do? Shove it in his damn pocket like it wasn’t just in some teenger’s ass?

“Uh… you gonna throw that out?” Rhys asked as he buttoned his jeans, eyeing Jack like he was a lunatic. With his pants around his ankles and a neon blue condom pinched between his fingers, he could understand why.

“Well I can’t _here_ , dum dum. You take it, it was in your ass.”

Rhys flinched back and gawked at him, picking up his backpack that Jack didn’t even remember seeing him take off.

“Wow, and you’re the adult here? There’s a bathroom across the hall, just go flush it,” Rhys said with a dismissive shrug, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything before he was, what, planning on leaving this problem with Jack? Yeah, no.

Jack just stared at him for a long moment, expectant, until Rhys glared and snatched it out of his hand with a grumbled, “fine, I’ll fuckin’ do it.”

“Ah ah, _language_ ,” Jack scolded as he reached out to grab Rhys’ arm before he could make too swift of an exit. They made intense eye contact for a moment, both already knowing where this was headed.

“I could lose my job for this,” was all Jack said, stern, the _maybe don’t ever mention this to anyone_ unspoken.

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed, _Mr. Lawrence_.” Rhys dripped extra honey on his name, batting his eyelashes, the _until next time_ unspoken.

Jack was definitely going to get fired.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @dopplegangbangs


End file.
